Daira (Michael)
"I fight to protect and love all living creatures, not to take their lives." Daira (Michael) is a major character and one of the deuteragonists in the storyline. Appearance Daira has long, wild, Gold hair. Gold Eyes. Light skin. and wears an attire of gold clothing with a coat and black designs. After training in Sith'aria, Daira's hair becomes slightly longer by inches. He even becomes more muscular and attractive, as hinted by Lily Xargus. After confessing Lily of his feeling for her, Daira now becomes much taller, more muscular, and his hair becomes longer and spiky and a little messy. Personality Personality-wise, Michael is calm, cool, serious, and sticks his neck out to save innocent lives from danger. Daira is shown to be calm and cool when it comes to discussions, but can talk openly if needed. He also has a kind and compassionate heart, as he would never take the lives of the innocent. By most aspects, he never shows his feelings to those that he knows, as he doesn't know if they'll understand. But after joining with Zack, he now becomes open and he happens to be honest and sincere. He also shares some degree of defiance, as he punched Jesus in the face when he said that they would execute Selia, but also kill those that Zack loves, especially Lily. Daira can also be headstrong and courageous, as he puts his life on the line to protect his friends from danger, as he did with Edward when fighting Marka for a brief time, and when Korin came close to killing Lily in the Dualing Championship incident. After confessing his feelings to Lily, he regains his strong resolve and is fiercely determined to never back down from helping his friends, and proved it by killing his former Archangel Squadron when Jesus tried to kill him by using his former friends, but failed. History Michael, like all Archangels, was a commander of heaven's army and was teached to love and protect every living thing. The Legendary White Savior Arc (Bonus 4) Synopsis The Sword of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc The Revelation Arc Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Disscussion of the Execution Meanwhile, while Zack and his Created Siblings get ready to save Selia, God and his followers are then shown within Heaven. Michael hears all the details from the kidnapping of Selia, and he takes this with great shock and disgust. He questions God on why would he kidnap an innocent girl, and God replies that it is to prevent her and Zack from breeding more threats in the future. Michael protests that that doesn't mean that he would take her away from the man she loves. Jesus interrupts and says that Selia went with God willingly, and that he's wasting his breath trying to see otherwise. Michael says that taking Selia away will only cause Zack to come after them, and unleash a devastating force that none of them in Heaven can stop. Berial tells him to watch his tongue, as that is considered an insult to them all. Mary asks God if they should just discontinue this discussion, but before God says anything, Jesus interrupts and speaks to Michael about the matter. He tells Michael that Zack is an insignificant speck of dirt that can easily be crushed by the combine might of his father and the realm of Heaven. Michael tells him that it's not a matter of numbers but a matter of will. The Archangel Squadron tells Michael that their skills and strength will eliminate Zack for good, and even the heavenly guardians can get the job done quickly. Michael still disagrees with this method of theirs and asks on what will become of Selia. Seeing that no one will answer, Jesus tells him that she is scheduled to be executed within 24 hours, and Michael is stunned with horror and shock. He asks God if that is true, and God nods yes. Michael is greatly fazed by this, and asks where Selia is. Berial says that she is in a cell that is several lands from here, and Michael thinks to himself in silence. Jesus tells him that Selia's fate has been decided, and that there's no one that can stop it. He continues to say that it is for absolution and order, and after exterminating Zack and Selia, they shall go after his friends and family. Michael gets sickened from hearing Jesus saying this, but as Jesus also mentions about the A.M.G.s and the Created Siblings, Michael gets affected from this with a flashback of Lily, and out of great surprise, punches Jesus in the face and jaw. Everyone sees this with surprise and shock, but Berial and God are unfazed. Jesus is thrown to the ground from the punch by Michael, and Michael has no idea what came over him. Jesus puts his hand to his mouth and sees that he bled a little from the punch. Taking this as an offense, Jesus wonders if Michael wants to start a fight. However, God interrupts them and says that he has made an idea. Everyone looks to him for a response, but Michael is still a little stunned by his assault on Jesus. God declares that everyone is to prepare for the execution, and for Michael to be given the duty to watch over Selia until the time has come. Jesus is stunned by his father's response, and Michael is surprised yet confused by this. God tells him that Selia is his responsibility until all is set for the execution date. Jesus tries to protest against having Michael watch over Selia, but Michael interrupts him by saying that he will do so. God strokes his beard and grins with pleasement from Michael's agreement to the job. Berial looks to Michael with an impassive yet curious look, and Jesus looks at Michael with disagreement for this duty. Michael makes his leave to go and watch Selia, but as he goes along, he communicates with Mammon within Hell to have Zack or someone to save Selia, and that he will come up with a plan to get Selia out of here until help arrives. Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc Daira VS Jesus Daira now punches Jesus in the jaw and tells him in anger and tears that, when God died, he cried very hard. And when Mary died, he went into even more rage than before, believing that Jesus really does have a heart of his own. And as he asks him on why would he go on to intentionally murdering an innocent race, Jesus is then punctured on the chest of where his heart area is at by Daira's sword. Jesus bleeds greatly and coughs blood from his mouth in response, never imagining that a mere Archangel could harm him. Jesus, speaking while keeping his head down, says that his Father wanted to bring order and justice to all of existance, and his Mother wanted the same thing, so why should he care about some worthless species. He then screams out to Daira that he is the messiah of Heaven, and the one to guide others to a place of order, and with no darkness or even its own creatures to exist in them. With one last shot to exterminate Daira, Jesus intends to have him face the light, and uses the power from his parents to engulf Daira in the realm of Heaven's Light. Jesus fuels his body in light, and lunges to Daira in high-speeds. Daira tries to block it, but ends up wounded from it. Jesus now calls this as his end, and raises his hand to the skies, and vast amounts of light come out of his hand. Daira yells out in great pain and is consumed in the light. Daira is then seen sinking into the light and begins to fade. However, Lily appears in the realm and tells Daira not to give up, because he still has to protect his friends and comrades. Daira is surprised to see Lily in the realm and wonders if she's just an illusion. Lily goes to Daira and says to him that he left Heaven for a reason and asks him on why he did. Daira says that it was because what they were doing was wrong, because he was trained to love and protect every living creature, not to take their lives. He wanted there to be peace for all living things, not an ever-lasting warfare against eachother. And because Zack, and she, Lily, were the reason why he abandoned Heaven and went to help them save everyone. He then says to her that he wants to protect those he cares about, and look after them. But most of all, he wants to live the rest of his life with the one he loves most, Lily Xargus herself, and he tells her that he loves her more than anything, and that he need to come back to her, because he loves her still. Out of nowhere, Lily kisses Daira and says that she loves him, too. And that love is the key to peace and harmony. Lily begins to fade from the realm and says to Daira that she believes in him, and wants him to come back to her. Daira gives a tear from this and says to himself, "You know I want to. Of course I'll come back to you." and Lily fades with a smile and tears. And Daira finally says "And I will, with my strength, MY TWILIGHT STRENGTH!", and Daira is now back to his normal form within the realm. He now declares twilight, and is energized by the power, and turns into his Sith'arianfication form. Daira turns to his back and makes a battlecry, as he dashes and strikes with a jump, and a great flash of light occurs. Daira is now back to reality and Jesus s seen yelling out the impossible, as gushes of blood come out of his stomach. Jesus questions Daira on how he was able to find him, when he was there in the light. Daira says that it's simple, because Jesus reeks of pure, foul evil, and Jesus reacts to this shockingly. Daira explains that, even with all the power of Heaven, it cannot block that vile smell, so he followed that odor of evil right to Jesus. Jesus, outraged of being called evil, says that this is absurd, and says to Daira that he shall show him that his new strength is nothing, nothing but a mere illusion. As Jesus prepares to attack, he lunges at him in high-speeds. However, as he was about to strike, Daira disappears, and Jesus wonders where he gone to. Jesus then senses him from behind, and looks. As he does, he witnesses that Daira is reverting back to normal, but is somehow different. As he sees this, Daira has his face down, and that his hair is now longer than before, and Jesus suddenly notices that his Power Level Pressure is gone. Jesus then chuckles from this and asks Daira on where did his power go, and wonders if it died out from escaping his Heaven's Light technique from earlier. But Daira remains silent, and Jesus is a little irretated by it. Jesus now says that he is disappointed, as this is the price for falling from Heaven's grace, and that he is now worthless without any power now. Before he could continue his boastfulness, Daira interrupts him and asks him if they can continue this fight further away, so that no one can be harmed from this. Jesus looks to him with confusement, but says that he doesn't take order from him, as he is no longer a member of Heaven. Jesus says that he doesn't need to worry though, as, since he can't sense anymore Power Levels from Daira, he'll never reach him. However, at that instant, Daira grabs him by the face, and he takes him further away in instantaneous amounts of speed. Jesus is shocked by this, and Daira throws him to the ground from high up in the sky. Jesus is then seen in a crater with a small wound on his forehead, and is speechless from Daira practically sended him off with little effort in brute force. Daira then instantly appears a few meters away, and tells a displeasedly silent Jesus that he's going to try to end this quick. As he needs to help his friends in the ongoing war. Jesus gets up to his feet and thinks for a moment on what just happened. He thinks that a being like Daira, who just lost his power, shouldn't even be able to grab him, much less even throw him with such strength. Daira tells him not to think too much, or he'll end up dead because of it. Jesus keeps a cold and focused face and tells Daira not to get confident, ashe will die soon. Jesus then generates several columns of light around him, and fires at Daira while telling to at least die with some grace left. However, as a single light swords comes to Daira's face in high speeds, Daira dodges it with swift speed. Jesus is greatly surprised by this, and witnesses that Daira continues to dodge them all with instantaneous speeds. Daira then appears in front of Jesus and kicks him with his left leg, sending him flying to a large mountain. Jesus is greatly injured from this, and wonders why is Daira capable of such strength. Daira then appears again out of thin air, and charges at Jesus with his sword in place. Jesus dodges out of the way, and Daira ends up destroying the entire mountain with only a single slash of the sword. Jesus is shocked from this with disbelieve, and tries to heal himself with his power. As he is done healing, Jesus then comes to understanding why Daira is so strong from out of the blue, and concludes that he didn't lose his power, but thrown it away for greater physical strength. He continues to say that is it impressive, and he never thought that Daira could do that, and Daira just looks at him over his left shoulder with a determined look. Jesus says that it won't matter, for even if he gained increased strength and physical prowess, he still won't be able to reach him. A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Powers & Abilities Daira is the former commander of Heaven's Army, and served as it's strongest. As such, he is more powerful than all of the Archangels. However, as he trained in Sith'aria after abandoning Heaven for the greater good, he becomes more stronger than before. And he even becomes far more powerful than Jesus and on an even playing field with the Sith'arian Superiors after confessing his feelings to Lily in his final battle with Jesus, as he exchanged his Sith'arian form so that it can transform into its desired state of power; since he finally, not only opened his heart to the truth, but also to Lily, too, and it also vastly increased his normal abilities and powers to their true extent. He has the following abilities: *'Immense Strength:' Daira has considerable strength, as he was able to break the ground to cause an impact with full-force, and lift a ship with half strength. He is even capable of sending Jesus away with full-force of strength before unleashing a Cerunga and Grand King Cerunga on him. After confessing to Lily that he loved her more than anything, his strength has vastly increased to the point that he can cut through Jesus's skin with no effort at all, and can easily stop his attack from his sword with ease. He was even able to destroy a mountain with no trouble whatsoever. *'Immense Endurance:' Daira has considerable endurance, as no blasters and swords can cut him easily. After confessing to Lily of his feelings, he is now able to hold off Jesus's attacks and appears without a single scratch on his body. *'Immense Durability:' Daira can be able to fight in his critical conditions, and last that way for long durations of battles. After confessing to Lily, he can now last long enough to fight Jesus to a stalemate. *'Immense Speed:' Daira has enough speed to keep up with brothers and other people that are fast, but can't keep up with Sith'arian Superiors. Originally, Daira was at the near speed of keeping up with Jesus, but after confessing to Lily, he is now far faster than Jesus can anticipate, and can't even know where is has gone when using his speed. *'Immense Reflexes:' Daira has the reflexes to avoid incoming attacks that are coming his way, and even use them to his use in battle. After confessing to Lily, his reflexes are now far superior to Jesus's in every way that can't be anticipated. *'Immense Flexibility:' Daira has amazing amounts of flexibilities that makes him able to avoid traps and too-close-for-comfort attacks that most people can't avoid, and can use this for battle. After confessing to Lily, he is now flexible to make attacks unpredictable for Jesus to know and counter from. *'Immense Agility:' Daira has the agility to jump to great heights and leap for great distances in miles. After confessing to Lily that he loves her more than anything, his agility has increased to the point of lunging towards Jesus with no trouble from afar and up to far greater heights than normal. *'Immense Stamina:' Daira has the stamina to keep it up for long periods of time, and not breaking a sweat very easily. He was able to keep it up when he fought Jesus before until he reached his limit. However, after confessing with Lily, he now fights with full force and never breaking a sweat for longs periods, and was even able to keep standing after the final fight with Jesus. *'Immense Power Level:' Daira is known to have massive Power Levels that can put a normal person on their knees, and can even intimidate his opponents. Berial even hinted that his Power Level is a little close to being on Jesus's scale. His Power Level is colored gold yellow. After defecting from Heaven, his Power Level is far more stronger than before, and is practically equal to Jesus Almighty. And after confessing his feelings to Lily, his Power Level vastly increases to the point that no one can sense it, and has reached a plain of existence that surpasses Jesus in very step of the way possible. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' Daira is the most skilled and dangerous swordsman in the realm of Heaven, and was feared by most of his kin-people. He was even able to fight against Jesus in a sword dual, and manage to keep up the fight for a longer time limit than anyone from Heaven's armies. After defecting from Heaven, Daira is more skilled than before, as he was able to fight Jesus on equal terms. And after confessing to Lily, he becomes more dangerous and extremely powerful in swordplay, and was too much for Jesus to handle. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Daira is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and was able to fight Jesus originally until it was over. He was even able to fight Berial when trying to save Selia, and was cut short when he used his sealing cube. After confessing to Lily of his love for her, his hand-to-hand combat skills are now far superior to Jesus's and was too much for Jesus to keep at it. *'Master Marksmanship Specialist:' Daira is skilled in marksmanship and can hold his own against the most skilled of shooters. After confessing to Lily, his skills are now far stronger than they were before. *'Master Strategist & Tactician: '''Being a former commander of Heaven's Army, Daira possessed great amounts of strategies and tacties in his arsenal when it comes to war and battles, and was entrusted by many as the man of strategies and tactics for them. He plans out strategies that can rival many, even to Kain and possibly Pride, but is nowhere near the level of Viloura's great skill. He can even know a person's strength and weakness when fighting them for a brief moment, and use them to his advantage if need be. His tactical skills are now far greater when he confessed to Lily of his feelings, and was able to figure out for the time of wat Jesus's weaknesses were, and even planned out traps and countermeasures to fight him. He acts as the third strategist in the Fire Strategist Group, with Kain as the Head Strategist, and Pride as the second yet far more powerful than them both. *'Master Inventor:' Daira has been known in Heaven has the man who invented weapons and armor for the armies of Heaven, and has been for many eons. He has made several inventions that he used in the story, and even used some on several strong opponents that he knew about. His inventional skills can rival that of Edward's, but is behind that of Zack's and Viloura's skill. *'Flight & Levitation:' Due to having wings of the angels, Daira can fly and stand on the air like floors. His wings are colored gold, as he is nicknamed "The Golden Angel". While flying, he can go at the speeds of being to fast to see, and far more after confessing to Lily of his feelings for her. *'Golden Wing Shield Scatter Shot:' By using his wings for attacking rather as shields, Daira can fire feathers from his gold wings to incapacitate or destroy his enemies from a distance with ease, and even slightly break through barriers. After confessing to Lily of his love for her, his wings can now fire far stronger feathers, and use his wings to shield himself from all attacks that Jesus unleashes. *'Gold Fire Manipulation: Daira has manifest and generate gold-colored flames to use for his battles and other means, and are stronger than normal flames that come from solar energy, but are weaker than the dark flames that Pride wields. After confessing to Lily, his gold flames are now far stronger than they originally were before. It has the following techniques: **'''Gold Fire Wave: **'Gold Fire Shield:' **'Gold Fire Wings:' **'Gold Fire Blast:' **'Gold Fire Fists:' *'Archangel Manipulation:' Daira, as the highest ranking Archangel in Heaven, has the power to make other angels do his bidding with only his voice or will. However, Daira dislikes using this power when God bestowed him with it to enforce Heaven's might for future goals. However, when Daira confessed to Lily, he no longer fears this power anymore and used it to kill his former comrades from Jesus' attack to kill Daira. Resolve Mode Daira can *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Enhanced Stamina:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Enhanced Power Level:' Colossus Mode Daira can *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Enhanced Stamina:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Enhanced Power Level:' Sith'arianfication (Formerly) When Daira had finally embraced his true self, and willfully risked his life for Lily Xargus, he was finally able to gained Sith'arianfication powers and abilities, making him on an equal level to the Sith'arian Superiors. He has the following: *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Enhanced Stamina:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Enhanced Power Level:' *'Cerunga:' Daira's Cerunga is colored yellow with a black core. *'Grand King Cerunga:' *'Kasenma:' *'Galinshia:' *'Rasenma:' *'Chidoran:' *'Enhanced Fire Manipulation:' *'Enhanced Healing:' *'Flight & Levitation:' *'Combat Mastery:' Alpha Omega Wolfian/Sith'arianfication form Daira finally gains this form after risking his life to save Aeon and Neon's lives from Jesus, and finally when he confessed his love to Lily from the vision within the Cleansing Light of Purity of Jesus's attack. It was also meant that he exchanges his Sith'arianfication form, to transform into this, while during the exchange, also vastly increases all of his normal abilities and prowess and Power Levels. It has the follwoing abilities: *'Enhanced Strength:' Daira's strength has increased to unimaginable levels, as no one, even a deity like Jesus, can be able to comprehend. His strength is proven to far surpass that of Jesus's level even further, as he was able to break through all of his own attacks, even to his barriers and ultimate attacks. *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Enhanced Stamina:' *'Enhanced Senses:' *'Enhanced Power Level: '''Daira's Power Level has increased dramatically to the point that he is on pairs to Aeon's Ryukon Darkenmaru, Neon's Tensa Heavenko, and far more powerful than Jesus's own limitless power. His Power Level is so great that it can even put Jesus in fear by standing in his presence, even though he cannot sense a single spark of energy from him. Its color is golden-yellow with black surroundings. *'Enhanced Healing Factor:' *'Flight & Levitation:' *'Strong Pheromone Levels:' Like any typical Alpha Omega Wolfian trait, Daira gives off a powerful pheromone level that allows him to attract the opposite sex. *'Enhanced Fire Manipulation:' *'Enhanced Cerunga:' *'Enhanced Bara:' *'Enhanced Grand King Cerunga:' *'Chidoran:' *'Kasenma:' *'Galinshia:' *'Rasenma:' 'Ultimate Attacks/Finishers' *'Golden Burning Attack:' *'Golen Pentagram Column:' *'Golden Comets:' *'Golden Spirit Bomb:' *'Golden Sword Strike Wave:' *'Mugetsu (Moonless Sky):' Mugetsu is Daira's new found ability that he gains from his Alpha Omega Wolfian and Sith'arianfication form. Daira generates his newly transformed Golden Sword of Justice that is fueled from Power Level energy in his hand and swings it towards the target. Doing so causes a massive veil of black and gold Power Level energy to erupt upwards and approach the target, darkening the sky, and damaging anything caught within the blast. The energy then continues to rise, dissipating into the sky. It is virtually powerful to the point of destorying Jesus's Deity form, but Daira let's his enemy heal himself to stop the fighting but failed. 'Weapons' Daira has several weapons and equipments that he possesses in his sleeve, and that no one can imagine. He is only one of the few within Heaven to build and make equipment, weapons and armor. He has the following: *'Golden Sword of Justice:' Daira's sword is his primary use for combat, and he made it from his own design. The Golden Sword of Justice is a weapon that can combat almost every weapon in the universe. *'Golden Bow and Arrow:' *'Golden Shield of Order:' Inventions Golden Cube of Sealing Angel-Detector Portable-Dimensional Stone Grand Cube of Final Sealing Power Augmentation Wristband Family & Relatives *Gabriel: Brother *Mammon: Brother *Berial: Brother *Eva Vernad: Sister-in-Law *Maya Vernad: Niece *Pride (Zack): Nephew-in-Law *Marven Xargus: ??? *Evanna Xargus: ??? *Emi Vernad: Niece *Arnold Vernad: Nephew *The Devil: Brother *Lily Xargus: Wife *Hana Xargus: Daughter *George Xargus: Son Relationships Being one of many Deuteragonists, Daira has met several peope, and some he is affiliated, or have been: Zack Xargus Korin Vanick Vanessa Vanick Selia Vanick God Almighty Mary Almighty Jesus Almighty Gabriel Mammon Berial Lily Xargus Quotes *(to Berial) "''I'm sorry. But you've left me with no alternative." *(referring to Zack) "So he finally made it in time. I'm glad. In the end, it's the young hero who saves the day." *(to Gabriel) "I never thought that it would be you, my brother Gabriel." *(to Judgment Warrior) "What gives? Is that all you've got? That's a shame. Because there's no way that a Heavenly Guardian's attack can be easily stop, even from a former Archangel!" *(to his former comrades of Heaven) "I'm sorry, my old friends. But you've made your choice, and I've made mine. If this is what it means to reject something in order to protect another, then I'll live with this guilt and regret for the rest of my days while I live. Farewell, and good-bye. Forever." *(to Lily) "You know I want to. Of course. And I will, with my strength, my twilight strength!" *(to Jesus) "How? That's simple: You reek of pure, foul evil. Even the full-power of Heaven's Light cannot block that stench....I guess I followed the scent of evil right to you." Etymology Daira's original name, Michal, means "Who is like God?", and he onced thought that it meant that there was no one like God in history. However, after seeing God for what he is, Daira abandoned Heaven and discarded his old name for a new one. And with a new purpose to lead. Trivia